


Country Rustic

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There was going to the country willingly, but then there was this, and it was anything but willing.





	Country Rustic

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

James knew that Q was not a happy camper, but he had endured being shuttled off in the middle of the night from MI6 in the boot of Tanner's car while James drove off alone. When they had made sure that no one was around, James had stayed in one place, and Tanner came to him with Q still in the boot. Then it was leaving without technology any more advanced than the single burner phone that James had bought at a petrol station before meeting with Tanner. It wasn't capable of doing much at all, and so Q didn't touch it. James sent random texts that made no sense to Mallory's phone that were pinged as spam for the most part. They were part of a covert language that Bond and Mallory had created not long after the man had taken over as M. It had started when Bond had been drunk and them in a pub but had become a full-blown thing by the time that daylight had risen and the headaches from drinking too much had been taken care of.

It had brought James a little closer to understand the man that Mallory was and knew that M's legacy was safe in his hands.

"It's so quiet here," Q said as he settled into his skin and stopped jumping every single time that a squirrel or a chipmunk ran across a branch. The birds still scared him, but then they did in London as well when they played above Q's head. James wasn't shocked by that. Q was good at staying calm while in danger, but it was things that came from above that scared him. A private plane losing control in the middle of a flight across London had caused it to fall into their house when he was a child. Q had been getting a drink and had been on the ground floor when it crashed in. He had been saved by the refrigerator falling over and hitting a counter that didn't fall. He had stayed like that until rescue crews found him. James had read all about it after he had come back from faking his death. James had just wanted to figure out why Q was afraid of flying. It was probably one of the stranger reasons, but James could fully understand. Especially with a mind like Q's, that would be able to come up with everything could happen at any given time with a plane that would drop it from the air. It was strange, but it all fit Q to a T, James thought.

"You've never been to the country?" James asked.

"No. Mother and father thought that vacations were to places that enriched my education. We went to Paris, Vatican City, Rome, and places. It was all very educational and enriched my life. I have never slept outside. I've never not been anywhere where there wasn't running water. The closest I have got to Mother Nature's animals is the zoo and when the city-dwelling ones try and nick trash from the bins. It is always like this?"

"Yes."

"I think the closest was when I went with Tanner to Skyfall after everything had been cleared out to make sure that nothing was that could be stolen by curious people. We didn't stay more than a few hours, but it was all very...rustic."

James laughed and reached out for Q's hand. The pure affection of holding his hand was not something that James indulged in often but mainly because they didn't get out of the flat that often. When James was home, he tried to keep Q around him as much as possible. They didn't spend it all in bed, but they didn't go out to eat that often because James spent so much time moving around for work that he liked to stay at home. James had an extensive repertoire of food that he cooked before he had got together with Q, but after getting together with him, James had sought out new foods to cook for him.

Q's diet had been mostly what Q could grab and cook with minimal effort, or he could grab on his way home. James had felt like it was his job to expand Q's food palate. So far, there had been a few things that had not gone over well. They found that Q did not like artichokes but loved capers.

"I'll have to pull out a few things that I think you might like that are recipes that people in this area consider comfort food."

"You are going to make me fat," Q protested, but he had a smile on his face.

James laughed and stopped walking. Q kept on going until their hands hit the end of the rope as it were. Q looked back him with a frown on his face.

"Let's go on a long walk," James said.

"A longer walk?" Q looked around the yard that they were in. They had been doing daily walks around the edge of it to get Q out into the air. James liked it as well as he was going a little stir crazy. The longer walk would be nice. He had a crock pot full of Yankee pot roast. Something that Q had never had before. There was a lovely little shop that wasn't that far away, and James utilised a bike to get to and from there every single morning while Q was asleep. There were enough safeguards in the little cottage that they were staying in. "What about our security?"

"Q, the last check-in had nothing strange in the area at all. We are safe. I have a gun on me, and you have a Beretta on your ankle. If someone does come after us, we will be able to get away. We are safe."

Q looked at James like he was kind of insane. "What about other things that might attack us?" Q looked around at the trees that were around them.

"Dear," James said as he tugged Q back to him to where he could cup Q's cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. He kissed Q thoroughly, letting himself go in a way that he didn't allow when they were in the city. It wasn't because he was ashamed of Q. He just didn't think that affection like this was something that should be done in public. Q looked a little befuddled, but he was smiling. "Nothing in this area is going to attack you. If the vicious animals haven't been run off, they are too scared of humans to attack them. We will be fine."

Q looked very uneasy, but he nodded his head. He looked out into the forest and swallowed. James wrapped his hand around Q's shoulder and tucked him into his side. James had found a lovely path when he had been heading to the shop to get food for them. It was just big enough for the two of them to walk abreast the whole way, and it came around the side of the cottage that looked at the kitchen. Q had been worried that James had taken as long as he had to run and get food for the day. James had told him he got distracted by a lovely walking path. The look on Q's face at that time made perfect sense to James now. There was nothing that Q had ever done outside that he enjoyed.

James vowed that while they were stuck here in the country, he was going to try and do that. James liked vacations to places like this because his job didn't take him to places like this. These kinds of places he could get very happy being there for a short period. He was very, very happy with spending two weeks in places like this. It was why he had brought Q out here with the threat against Q's life. Here, James could see them coming, and there were ways to see from a very long distance.

"Moneypenny is watching the satellite to make sure that no heat signatures are getting through, outside of those who live here. It's not stupid or insane to trust them to watch us. No one even knows that the damned satellite network exists up there. I still would love to know how you got those up into space like that."

"Trade secret I am sorry to say," Q said with a devilish grin on his face. It was hard to see him like that and not want to take him against a tree and fuck him. Despite the threat on Q's life, James was happy at the moment. It was allowing them to get closer in a way that James thought was impossible before with work and tech between them. Q lived to hide behind the tech. He lived to be the best, but out here, there was nothing for him that he could be the best at. It wasn't malicious, James thought that Q could be normal out here. Q hadn't been able to be normal for most of his life. 

Q's eyes didn't stop moving, and even though Q's head stayed still, James knew that the eyes didn't stop moving. Q's eyes rarely stopped moving. Even in sleep a lot of time they were moving. James liked it about him. It showed how curious he was, something his parents hadn't be able to remove from him no matter what. He blindly went into situations that he shouldn't just because he had to see. Which was why they weren't in London at the moment. Q had wandered into a shop for a few things, and instead of running away when it was apparent that something terrible was happening, he went to see what was happening and witness a mob hit. Q had been able to get away due to a few gadgets he had been carrying but the mob man who saw him remembered enough to have a good sketch drawn up to where Q's face was now a star in the London underground. 

MI5 and MI6 were working to take down the mob group to make sure that Q was safe, without tipping anyone off that Q was MI6. It was slow going, and James was Q's only bodyguard, just to be safe. 

The walk was good for them both, James thought as Q started to finally wander away from James just long enough to begin to get into trouble. He tripped on a root from a tree that was covered mostly by grass, falling into a bush. James held in the laugh as he walked over to help Q up from his spill. Q looked like he was offended that nature had even touched him. James stopped, though when he saw blood. 

James dropped into a crouch and held out his hand. He saw that Q had tucked his left hand to his chest, his palm up and there was a pool of blood there. It wasn't big, but it was enough that James was sure that Q would need a plaster on it when they got back to the cottage. James had two handkerchiefs on him. He grabbed the first to clean up the wound, checking to see how bad it was and then the second he wrapped around Q's hand to help keep it clean. James was done with that when he looked at the hand. There was a small prick from what looked like a thorn that had a bead of blood visible. He frowned and picked the thorn out of it. Q hissed. James pressed a kiss to the wound through the handkerchief and then brought up the bleeding finger to suck it clean.

"James," Q said, but he didn't pull his hand away. Q was never okay with James doing things like this, but he didn't stop him. Wadding up the bloody handkerchief, James pressed it to the tip of Q's finger to hopefully stop the bleeding. 

"Q," James said back to him. 

"I swear sometimes you are a vampire," Q said, his tone soft and full of fondness.

"No. I just wanted to make sure that all dirt was out of it before I stopped the bleeding. We don't need your wounds getting infected. Your palm bled enough that I am not too worried about it. Do you want to turn back and we can do this another time?"

"No." Q held out his hand, and James took it. Careful not to jerk him up too hard as he helped him stand. Q walked around James to settle in on the side that they could hold hands and it not be his hurt one. 

Q did not wander too far away from James the rest of the near two-mile stretch of the path. He only went as far forward as James' hand let him. It was kind of cute, and James would never tell that he could go further. Just as they were getting near the end of the path, James felt the air change a little, and the heavens opened up to start a drizzle on them, even though the sun was shining. 

"Well, that's good it didn't start any earlier," Q said. He tipped his face up into the rain and let it drop there for nearly a minute before he looked at James. Q's hair was starting to drop with the weight of the water, and the few wisps of it on his forehead were stuck. James reached out and brushed the hair away to where it was up with the rest of it. He was quite adorable in James's eyes. 

James had never thought that smitten would be a word to describe him and someone that he was in love with, but it worked for Q. It worked well for Q. 

"No mad dash into the cottage?" James asked. 

"No." Q tugged on James's hand and pulled him in. The placement of Q's hand on his lower back and the way he stretched out their clasped hands told James what he wanted. So, James obliged him by starting to turn him to and fro on the spot. James had gotten Q used to randomly dancing when he felt like it after dinner was made. When James just wanted a physical connection without them being tangled in bed and naked. It was something that James had used as a seduction technique with other people, but with Q, it was just a way for them to be close. 

This was the first time that Q had ever started a dance though, and that warmed James' heart. The little summer shower was done before Q was done dancing with James, and they were both soaked. Q had started to shiver, but James had been unwilling to stop what they were doing. 

"Now, how about we go back to the cottage and you can stoke the fire to roaring, and we can cuddle in front of hit after we get our wet things off?" Q asked. 

"Sure, but why don't you shower after you get undressed while I get the fire going and then I can clean and dress your wound properly, then we can cuddle."

"Ugh, fine," Q said, but his acting was anything but upset. He slipped closer, his arms angling up across James' shoulders and wrapping around the back of his neck to hold him close. Q brushed his nose back and forth across James'. "Take me home, James." 

James turned a little, getting untangled from Q's hold so that he could sweep the man up into his arms. Q didn't protest, well used to James carrying him places when James had a specific mission in mind. Usually, it was carrying Q to bed, but this time it would just until they were inside the threshold. James would love to follow Q into that shower, but Q needed the warmth of the fire after getting soaked in the rain. It was why Q's place had a fireplace inside of it. It was a gas thing that had permanent logs that Q had designed himself that actually gave off a little of the smell of a crackling fire. James had no clue how he had done it, but it was something Q-Branch had come up with a contest to impress Q. The logs were Q's design that had been used for something else, but the smell part had been all someone else. 

It was the bumped of James's hip that opened the cottage door as he hadn't pulled it all the way shut. There was no need as there was no one around, and it was best to be prepared for something like this. James wouldn't tell Q that he had planned to carry him back anyway. 

The fire took little time to get going, and James left it to get the room warm while he dug out the medical kit that he had packed to bring up. It was easy to take care of Q's hand while Q sat on the edge of the sink. The cut wasn't nearly as bad as James thought it was. Q had raked it down a thorny bush rather well though, so it was jagged. Q had a high pain tolerance, which James wanted to ask about but never did. 

"You go down and settle in front of the fire, and I'll be down when I get this cleaned up, and I get changed."

"Okay." Q pressed a kiss to James' cheek and ruffled his hair as he slipped down off the counter to pass James to leave the bathroom.

By the time that James got downstairs, Q was asleep in front of the fire with a blanket thrown over him. James turned the roast to warm after checking it all. It would be perfect by the time that Q woke up. They could stuff their faces while eating in front of the fire. There was nothing more needed than what they had for the moment. They would be back to the hustle and bustle of work, but that was okay with them. The brief interlude of this time together was perfect for what they needed. The time to be a couple that was just happy to be in love.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
